overwatch_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Helios
NOTE: This article is created by CureKurogane for the Overwatch Fanon Wiki. Please do not edit this page without permission unless you are the admins of this wiki. Thank you kindly. "When there's darkness, there's light." Helios (born Jason Spyro Hercules Koutsopoulos) is a Support hero of the Overwatch team. He is a Greek medic, serving under the Red Cross of Ilios in his home country of Greece where he had shared a deep friendship with Angela Ziegler aka Mercy after the fall of Overwatch. His abilities come from a special Angel Aura crystal, that allows him to summon light-based energy to heal people and give them shields while can fire feather-like bullets towards his enemies. Appearances Physical Description Helios is of Greek descent, having a fine ectomorph build, standing around Paladin's height (6'7"). Helios has black hair in an 80s style mullet, icy blue eyes, and sports two small golden earrings. Attire Helios' choice of fashion is more fantasy than modern. He wears a pale-blue popped-collar robe with golden highlight and embroidery, along with a white flowing cape with his symbol in the back. He wears a golden belt, white pants and a pair of white knee-high boots, followed by his white Prism Gloves. Personality Helios is mostly seen as a mellow and kind-hearted young man who is often seen as the big brother to most people in Ilios. He's the person to talk to if not being taken to be treated and comes up with great advice when it's about romance or anything related to life. Helios welcomes people with open arms and enjoys seeing people smile, however, this Greek medic is shown to have a frightening temper when provoked, which turns him from a sweet and caring guy to a dark and deadly demon, not even Reaper stands a chance against him. Helios is also a very handsome young man, next to Paladin and is very popular with the ladies, but he shows no interest in romance. When not on missions, he spends most of his time reading, drawing, or cooking for the team. Backstory Early Life Helios was born Jason Spyro Hercules Koutsopoulos in Athens, Greece to parents Georgios '''and '''Ioanna Koutsopoulos, nicknamed George and Joanne. He is the only child despite having a very big family, and both of his parents are incredibly talented doctors. Helios has always been admired for their heroic jobs in saving people's lives with the technology that was advancing throughout his childhood years and he knew what he wanted to be when he grew up. He wanted to be a doctor, just like them. Omnic Crisis Helios was attending the University of Zurich where he was pursuing a degree in medicine and first aid, and he had just found out about the Omnic Crisis that was happening all over the world when he was on a 2-week trip with his college mates to study different types of medicine and new methods of nursing the injured. They were located on the Swiss Alps as they were going and they stumbled upon an open cave, where Helios was met with a beautiful yet mysterious Angel Aura quartz cave where it had been hidden for thousands of years. By that time, Helios has found out that the Omnics have attacked the University of Zurich and most of them were heading their way to the Swiss Alps. By the time they attacked, Helios had aided his group to seek shelter, leaving him the only one being surrounded by the rogued robots. But it wasn't until he gets close contact with one of the quartz pikes which started to emit a rainbow-hued light, which engulfed his whole body, and light exploded in a large burst, destroying the Omnics that were close to killing him. His college mates were spared, but they started to notice something different about Helios... his entire body was glowing in a rainbow-colored glow and feared that it might be hazardous. Once they rushed Helios to a small town, its medics managed to check up on Helios, they came to the conclusion that he has gained the power from Apollo's Angel Aura quartz, a special quartz that can give the host the power of Holy light from the heavens that allows him/her to heal the injured and gain other abilities, and because of Helios' close contact, he was granted a special gift. During his stay, Helios' power started to get awry for a short time, unable to control it which results in embarrassing incidents. But one of the medics presented him with another gift, a pair of white gloves, each with a piece of the Apollo's Angel Aura called the Prism Gloves in which helps keep his new powers in control, but still able to use them. This experience brought hope for Helios, being able to reach his goal he had told his parents back when he was a young child. Present Day Helios returned to Greece, where he relocated in Ilios, where he became one of the medics for the Red Cross of Ilios, having the opportunity of being able to help people. During his stay, he met Swiss medic, Angela Ziegler aka Mercy, who was sent to Ilios to help the injured and the two befriended each other because they have a love for caring the sick and injured. He even told her about what had happened during the Omnic Crisis, where he had gotten his abilities which fascinated Angela in which she heard about the Apollo's Angel Aura Quartz that had been hidden in the Swiss Alps. Helios spent almost years in Ilios, helping the people around him as well as seeing Angela once in a while until he was met by Winston and Tracer one day, stating that they are in need of another Support hero in Overwatch, and Helios ultimately accepted the offer, where he is welcomed by everyone in open arms, even though most of the female Heroes in Overwatch were completely smitten by his gentle demeanor and appearance. But his only motive is to help his new allies whenever they need it the most. Abilities 'Prism Gloves' The Prism Gloves are the main weapon of Helios. They are white gloves equipped with the Apollo's Angel Aura quartz that help Helios keep his powers intact, meaning that he cannot take them off or else his power will go haywire which can result in dangerous aftermaths. He uses these gloves to perform his Feather Bullets and heal his teammates. 'Feather Bullets' The Feather Bullets are the primary fire of Helios. He can project his feathers towards his enemy in fast speed, inflicting 25% in damage. His secondary fire allows him to project a volley of Feather Bullets directly at the enemy he faces Main default key: Left click on mouse. 'Golden Halo' Coming soon... 'Resurrect' Coming soon... 'Divine Shield' Coming soon... 'Regeneration' Coming soon... 'Heavenly Sail' Coming soon... 'Archangel's Call' Coming soon... Relationships COMING SOON... Quotes TBA... Trivia TBA... Category:Greek characters Category:Overwatch Agents Category:Heroes